The Next Step
by Sleeping Insomniac
Summary: America is a dog person. Japan is a cat person. They're taking the next step in their relationship. USA/Japan


America didn't stop talking the whole drive down to the animal shelter. Japan didn't mind, of course; he knew how excited America was. This trip to the shelter was, as he put it, "totally the next, like, awesome step" in their relationship.

For a while, America had been, for lack of a better word, _hinting_ regularly that he thought that he and Japan should move in together, but Japan was having none of that. It wasn't proper. They had only been together for a short period of time, after all. Of course, he knew better than to drop the "that's indecent, we're not married" line into the argument for fear of what America's enthusiastic reaction might be.

Seeing that Japan wouldn't budge, America tried a new tactic.

"I think that I'm going to adopt a dog!" he said one day, giving Japan a sideways glance.

"That sounds nice," Japan said.

"Right?" America grinned. "I'm going this weekend, so, like, you should totally come with! You can help me pick out a dog and name it, if you want, and you can, like, visit it at my house whenever you want!"

"I'm not moving in with you, America."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" America's voice got even louder than usual as he laughed, and Japan sighed. "We're just talking about my new dog!"

So here they were, in Japan's car, America behind the wheel and bubbling away about what kind of dog he was going to get and what he should name it, reminding Japan in every other sentence that he should come visit it as often as possible. Even though Japan usually appreciated quiet and solitude, his boyfriend's boisterous company was rarely bothersome. He smiled and nodded his head, encouraging America to continue talking. When he began to gesture wildly, though, Japan had to remind him to keep his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road.

They finally arrived at the shelter. Once inside, America made a beeline for the dog section and started cooing, looking from one dog to another. Japan followed, smiling at America's excitement.

"They're all so cute!" America gushed. "Dude, this is so hard! I can't choose just one!"

"You can't take them all home, America." Japan was gentle but firm. He could only imagine America's house if he were allowed to adopt all the pets he wanted.

"Which one do you like best?" America turned to him, eyes lit up. Japan was startled, turning to look into the kennels. All of the dogs really _were_ cute. Japan could picture America with a big, playful dog, but the idea of ringing America's doorbell and being greeted by an enormous lab was somewhat intimidating to him. There were plenty of dogs that were small and equally cute.

"It's your dog, America," Japan said finally. "I shouldn't choose for you."

"I want to know what you think," America said, tilting his head. "I mean, I care about what you think."

He was calmer all of a sudden, and Japan smiled at America's gentle expression.

"I think that you should pick out the dog that you want," he said. "I'll wait for you at the front."

America's eyes flickered, and Japan knew that he'd been waiting for him to pick out a pet with him, but Japan couldn't do that. If he and America picked out a pet together, it would be much too serious a step - not that they weren't serious, but...

Well, all Japan knew was that picking out a pet together meant that they were that much closer to moving in together. He also knew that America was well aware of this. It was best to leave him to his own devices.

Japan returned to the front of the shelter to wait, but a soft mew caught his attention. On the opposite side of the building was the cat section. Japan couldn't help himself; he headed over.

There weren't as many cats as there had been dogs, and the section wasn't as crowded as the dog section had been. Japan looked into the kennels, seeing a few older cats napping and one rotund cat rolling in front of his water bowl. At the end of the row, there was a kennel full of kittens.

Japan knelt in front of it and unlocked the kennel door, putting his hands inside. Two gray kittens rubbed up against his fingertips, their high-pitched purrs sounding like a baby's rattle. A black cat tried to escape from the kennel, but Japan quickly pushed it back inside. Another black cat, this one with white paws, licked Japan's thumb.

He couldn't help the smile on his face as he cupped his hands around the black and white kitten and gently pulled her out of the kennel, shutting the door so that her brother couldn't escape. He drew the kitten closer, resting her tiny body against his shoulder, and she curled up against him, purring. A bubble of warmth spread throughout him, and Japan laughed softly, stroking the kitten's fuzzy head. She pressed her nose against his finger.

Engrossed in cuddling the kitten, Japan barely noticed the footsteps of another person walking into the cat section. It wasn't until a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist that he turned to see America behind him. He rested his chin on Japan's shoulder, his nose brushing against the kitten's ear, and smiled.

"What are you going to name her?" he asked, looking up at Japan.

"I-I'm not going to keep her. I was just looking," Japan said hastily, about to move the kitten. America put his hands over Japan's, keeping the kitten curled up against his shoulder.

"She's cute," America said. "We can call her 'Oreo,' 'cause she's black and white."

"I thought you were getting a dog," Japan said. America lifted his chin from Japan's shoulder long enough to kiss his cheek.

"I changed my mind," he said, resting his forehead against Japan's. "Anyway, Oreo can stay at your house, if you want."

"Our house." The correction was out of Japan's mouth before he could stop it. America's expression was dumbstruck for a moment, then melted into a tenderness that Japan had never quite seen on his face before. He looked very much like an adult.

America kissed him, and Japan thought to himself that he would be regretting this decision as soon as their lips parted and the realization that he'd finally won hit America. There would be cheering, gushing, hugging, and all sorts of inappropriate romantic behavior in public. Oreo would get upset. They'd probably be kicked out.

As America gently pulled away, though, Japan thought that all that uproar might be worth it for that moment when America had looked at him more lovingly than anyone else ever had before.


End file.
